


Você nunca saberá.

by shimizugirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, OsaSuna Week
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimizugirl/pseuds/shimizugirl
Summary: Aos 26 anos, Osamu não tinha muito mais que um apartamento — que dividia com seu irmão — e um emprego. Após algumas tentativas frustradas de trabalhar com seu curso superior, Administração, apenas procurara um emprego regular que pagasse o suficiente para se manter. Filho de uma mãe solteira bastante dedicada, passara a vida recolhido numa bolha que a mesma criara para si e seu gêmeo. Pelo poder aquisitivo de sua família, tivera a melhor criação possível; frequentava os melhores locais e conhecia as pessoas mais refinadas — por mais que aquilo não tivesse contribuído, de fato, para a sua vida adulta.Viajara a muitos locais durante sua infância e adolescência, por mais que preferisse a cidade de Hyogo, onde nascera. Não era uma cidade pequena, mas nem chegava aos pés de Tokyo — e, sendo sincero, era o que apreciava sobre aquele lugar.Era um homem ordinário, como ele mesmo se descreveria.Ou era aquilo que as pessoas pensavam sobre, à primeira vista.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 1





	Você nunca saberá.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! É minha primeira tentativa de escrever algo maior que uma simples AU em capítulos. Espero que gostem da história.

O cheiro forte de incenso e baunilha estava infestado por toda o consultório. O Sol iluminava o local, passando pelas frestas propositalmente deixadas ali. Era um local espaçoso, onde uma poltrona azul-marinho em frente à uma cadeira preta e uma escrivaninha da mesma cor.

Yamaguchi estava debruçado sobre a escrivaninha, olhando, meio mal-humorado, para Osamu, que estava deitado confortavelmente na poltrona. Miya estava no seu horário de almoço, e normalmente o passava com Tadashi, amigo que fizera na época da faculdade. Aluno de Psicologia, um homem alto, magro, com sardas por todo o rosto e de extroversão que facilitara a amizade entre os dois. Estavam ambos no consultório do, agora, psicólogo, enquanto Osamu estava em seu intervalo.  
  
Era costume passarem o almoço juntos desde que Miya passara a trabalhar como secretário num consultório próximo dali.  
  
"Sinceramente, ainda bem que hoje é sexta", Tadashi suspirou, levantando-se com certo pesar da cadeira em que estava sentado, ajeitando sua postura.  
  
"Que bom pra você", Osamu reclamou, ainda deitado na poltrona.  
  
Yamaguchi riu fraco, observando o amigo de longe. Foi em direção às cortinas e as abriu completamente. Logo, a luz invadiu completamente a sala, obviamente incomodando o sonolento Osamu.  
  
"Você vai chegar atrasado se não for agora, Miya", falou, pegando uma das mãos de Osamu, puxando-o da poltrona.  
  
Mesmo reclamando, Osamu o acompanhou.  
  
O mal-humor de Osamu possuía nome: Consultório Inarizaki, seu local de trabalho. Era um consultório psiquiátrico, normalmente tranquilo. Não possuía desavenças com seus colegas, muito pelo contrário: tinha uma ótima relação com todos — pelo menos, até o momento.  
  
Fora contratado há dois anos, quando decidira desistir de procurar emprego com sua faculdade de Administração. Ele era bem-pago como secretário dali, por mais que tivesse muito serviço a fazer — por mais que tivesse outra secretária ali, Osamu era como o "gerente" do local e precisava resolver a maioria dos problemas da unidade.  
  
Todos os psiquiatras e secretários de Inarizaki eram subordinados a Tsukishima, dono das duas unidades Inarizaki de Hyogo. A diferença era que a segunda era uma clínica de internação, não um consultório — e Osamu agradecia por não ser regular de lá.  
  
Dito isso, todos ali trabalhavam em harmonia para Inarizaki — Tsukishima era um bom chefe e raramente haviam conflitos entre seus funcionários. Todavia, Osamu ainda estava emburrado por precisar voltar para lá.  
  
A verdade é que, sim, até o momento o local era ótimo. Mas naquele dia, receberiam um novo profissional para atendimento. Um psiquiatra recém-formado que Tsukishima adotara como aluno em uma de suas especializações — e logo o recrutou para fazer parte de sua equipe. E aquela notícia seria, de fato, perfeita. Mais uma fonte de lucro para a clínica; mais uma agenda aberta; mais pacientes. Era uma ótima notícia.  
  
Mas não para o lado pessoal de Miya Osamu.  
  
_Suna Rintarou_ era o nome do novo psiquiatra e, também, de um antigo conhecido de Osamu. Um conhecido que ele gostaria de não ter conhecido.  
  
Gostaria de evitá-lo e, sendo sincero, era o que fazia desde o fim da escola. Não havia tido notícias de Rintarou nos últimos oito anos, e ignorava o fato d'ele existir. E, agora que aquilo não era possível, descontava a frustração em um semblante mal-humorado estampado em seu rosto.  
  
"Vamos, 'Samu, eu tenho pacientes a atender", Yamaguchi insistiu, puxando Osamu para fora de seu consultório.  
  
Por mais que resistisse, Osamu acabou seguindo Yamaguchi para a porta do consultório e saindo de lá, despedindo-se amigavelmente do amigo com um abraço e palavras de boa sorte.  
  
Ao sair dali, andou algumas ruas até chegar a Inarizaki. Yachi, a outra secretária, já estava no balcão. Não havia pacientes, então ela e Sugawara, um dos psiquiatras, conversavam animadamente sobre algum assunto que Miya não estava interessado o suficiente para entrar.  
  
"Boa tarde", falou enquanto ia em direção a sua cadeira.  
  
Sugawara e Yachi o cumprimentaram, e o primeiro deu tapinhas fracos na costa de Osamu para cumprimentá-lo.  
  
"É hoje que o novato vem?", perguntou, encarando as costas de Osamu, que deu de ombros.  
  
"Sim", limitou-se a dizer.  
  
Os colegas possuíam expressões confusas.  
  
"Yachi, você explica como as coisas funcionam para ele?", pediu, ignorando seus semblantes, debruçando-se sobre o balcão.  
  
Sugawara, em silêncio, estranhara aquela ação de Osamu, mesmo preferindo não comentá-la com Yachi. Ele era um psiquiatra de 32 anos, casado com Shimizu Kiyoko, outra profissional do consultório; era um homem animado e extrovertido, mesmo que soubesse os momentos de reservar-se. Se dava bem com os secretários e sempre ia até os mesmos para conversar quando tinha tempo livre. Um dos amigos mais próximos de Osamu, sendo sincero consigo mesmo. Desde que entrara no consultório, ia construindo uma boa relação com o homem de cabelos acinzentados.  
  
Yachi, por sua vez, não sabia disfarçar sua confusão como Sugawara, muito menos conseguia ler Osamu — o que, por vezes, resultava em situações um pouco constrangedoras. A pequena mulher de 22 anos estava estática em sua cadeira giratória, com os olhos cravados em Osamu; vez ou outra dando olhares furtivos a Sugawara — e, assim, ambos sabiam que viria um interrogatório após o expediente.  
  
"Hum, tudo bem", deu de ombros enquanto pegava alguns papéis soltos pela escrivaninha. "Você ainda não me entregou as fichas a digitar, Sugawara", falou como uma pequena repreensão ao mais velho, que passou a mão na nuca, dando um sorriso amarelo.  
  
Algo sobre Sugawara era o fato d'ele sempre se atrasar nos prazos de fichas médicas e mapas de produção — o que, vez ou outra, resultava em trabalho extra aos secretários de Inarizaki.  
  
Dessa forma, a secretária e o psiquiatra entraram numa pequena discussão à medida que Osamu fazia seu melhor para distrair-se.  
  
Foi questão de minutos até o primeiro paciente do turno vespertino chegar e a paz do consultório se esvair. Logo, todos ficaram atarefados demais para conversas paralelas ou descansos periódicos — e, mesmo assim, Miya não conseguia parar de pensar naquele nome.  
  
_Suna Rintarou_.

  
  
_10 anos atrás._  
  
Osamu odiava o fato de sua mãe tê-lo mudado de escola para evitar brigas com Atsumu. Segundo a psicóloga dos Miya, aquilo evitaria conflitos futuros causados pela rivalidade intrínseca àqueles gêmeos.  
  
De fato, eles costumavam brigar bastante; pelas coisas mais simples às realmente importantes. Um pedaço de bolo era o suficiente para armar um campo de batalha dentro de casa, e a sra. Miya estava cansada daquilo; assim, decidindo atenuar aquela relação conflituosa de uma forma um tanto drástica — afastando-os.  
  
Não era novidade a ninguém o fato de Osamu ter mais dificuldade que Atsumu em fazer amigos. Onde quer que fossem, Atsumu atraía a todos com sua energia contagiante, animação e lábia únicas; enquanto Osamu era dado como tímido, quieto e reservado. Aqueles adjetivos não eram injustamente atribuídos aos Miya.  
  
Talvez, por conta disso, Osamu tenha criado uma dependência de seu irmão ao se relacionar com outras pessoas. Sempre era o loiro que tomava a frente nas situações sociais em que se metiam, fazendo o irmão acompanhá-lo. Era como uma zona de conforto para ambos: Osamu sentia-se seguro para interagir com outros se estivesse com Atsumu, que, por sua vez, não gostava de andar desacompanhado — logo, seu irmão sempre estava presente em tudo. Ambos dividiam os mesmos amigos, as mesmas experiências.  
  
Até decidirem separá-los.  
  
No caminho até a nova escola, Aoba Johsai, Osamu remexia-se dentro do carro enquanto balançava ansiosamente seus pés. Seu corpo estava trêmulo. E, claro, a sra. Miya percebia aquilo — apenas resolvera não comentar as reações exageradas do filho.  
  
"Osamu, você vai se adaptar muito bem à escola", a sra. Miya — ou Maeri — falou num tom suave, tentando romper o silêncio que se formara após saírem de casa.  
  
Ao perceber que a mãe falava algo, Osamu tirou os fones de ouvido que usara para prestar atenção em sua fala.  
  
"Hum, sei", deu de ombros à medida que Atsumu controlava o riso no banco de trás de forma um tanto histérica, irritando o irmão. "Qual é o seu problema, 'Tsumu?", perguntou, ríspido.  
  
"A mãe acha que você vai se dar bem só porque é inteligente o bastante para a Aoba Johsai, mas saiba que os caras de lá são horríveis, 'Samu!", Atsumu falou com um sorriso ladino em seu rosto, fazendo um pequeno arrepio percorrer Osamu — cujo um dos maiores medos era aquela mudança drástica de ambiente.  
  
"Você só fala isso porque não passou", fez seu melhor para parecer indiferente. Atsumu provavelmente acreditaria naquela reação forçada.  
  
Miya Maeri observava a conversa sem intromissões.  
  
"Que seja, 'Samu, descubra quando chegar lá", Atsumu zombou mais uma vez.  
  
Outro arrepio percorreu Osamu.  
  
Em alguns minutos, Maeri deixara Atsumu em sua nova escola, Karasuno, enquanto Osamu esperava sua vez apreensivo, dentro do carro. No caminho, tentara acalmar o filho, longe dos olhares um tanto maldosos de Atsumu sobre o irmão.  
  
Em vão.  
  
Osamu tinha certa aversão a situações que exigiam interação social. Ainda mais com pessoas da sua idade.  
  
"Filho, boa sorte! Vai dar tudo certo", Maeri tinha um sorriso fraco nos lábios ao falar, pela primeira vez preocupando-se de fato com o filho, o qual expressava uma expressão de pânico.  
  
"Aham", Osamu assentiu com a cabeça, sem de fato ouvir o que a mãe falara pelo volume de seus fones de ouvido. Saíra do carro com certa pressa, andando rápido para dentro da escola.  
  
Por já tê-la visitado antes quando fora fazer sua matrícula, já sabia onde sua sala ficava e logo se dirigiu ao local.  
  
Aoba Johsai era uma escola voltada ao Ensino Fundamental II e Médio. Seus alunos eram conhecidos por serem os melhores e por obterem os melhores resultados em exames nacionais. Era uma escola com mensalidade cara e altos padrões para admissão — os quais Osamu conseguiu facilmente passar. O local parecia ter acabado de ser construído, tudo ali parecia novo — e caro demais — para uma escola comum. Os alunos possuíam uniformes em tons de branco e azul-esverdeado, e alguns desfilavam pela escola com jóias e celulares caros.  
  
Uma típica escola de elite, Miya pensava enquanto passava pelos professores e alunos.  
  
Logo entrou em sua sala. Segundo ano do Ensino Médio, turma A. Estava quase vazia, se não fossem por alguns alunos já sentados e conversando em seus lugares — à primeira vista, constatou que todos ali pareciam amigos; não havia nenhuma outra pessoa deslocada como Osamu ali. Com isso em mente, sentou-se em sua cadeira e voltou a pôr os fones de ouvido num volume alto. Ninguém trocou uma palavra sequer com o novato.  
  
Em seus fones, tocava Far Away de Nickelback. Eram sete horas da manhã.  
  
Foi ali que o viu pela primeira vez.  
  
Um rapaz alto, magro, de cabelos castanhos e olhos esverdeados como os de um gato adentrou a sala com uma aparência propositalmente desleixada — a blusa da escola era maior que seu corpo, deixando sua clavícula à mostra enquango a calça parecia um moletom — e certo olhar de desdém. Estava acompanhado de alguns amigos. Todos pareciam caros demais, até mesmo para Aoba Johsai. No pescoço daquele rapaz em específico tinha um cordão prata com um pingente de cruz. Pelos olhares dos outros alunos ali, os garotos que acabaram de entrar pareciam se dar bem com todos — já que logo foram cumprimentá-los; novamente, ignorando a presença do novato na sala.

Parecia entrosado com o ambiente dali. Seus amigos conversavam animadamente com os outros alunos, estampando sorrisos gentis em seus lábios, enquanto ele ficava de longe observando-os e, vez ou outra, tecendo um comentário sobre a conversa ou rindo de algo — e, logo, voltando ao seu olhar superior; ao qual todos pareciam acostumados em vez de intimidados.

No meio do barulho provocado pela presença do grupo ali, uma outra pessoa entrou na sala. Seus cabelos pretos tinham um reflexo azulado, assim como a cor de seus olhos. Ao contrário do que se esperava, vestia roupas casuais em vez do uniforme da escola. Sem cumprimentar ninguém, sentou-se na frente de Osamu, que o observava com certa curiosidade.  
  
Ele também parecia ser novato naquela escola.  
  
O alarme indicando o início das aulas tocou e, assim, um professor entrou na sala. Como o esperado, fez com que os novatos se apresentassem: Miya Osamu e Kageyama Tobio — o rapaz silencioso era novato, como Osamu suspeitava. Miya não falou muito sobre si durante a apresentação, mesmo que após a mesma, alguns colegas tivessem ido dar-lhe as boas-vindas à escola.

Osamu aceitou-as de bom grado.

No decorrer do dia, conversara com Kageyama e descobriram que possuíam algumas coisas em comum. Tobio era surpreendentemente agradável e a conversa fluía com facilidade entre ele e Osamu. Trocaram números e, assim, o primeiro dia de aula acabara.

"Como foi, 'Samu?", Atsumu perguntou assim que Osamu entrou no carro da mãe.  
  
"Foi bom, eles não são ruins", Osamu falou com um sorriso.  
  
O coração de Maeri se acalmara um pouco — após deixá-lo na escola, ficara angustiada com o filho. Mas tudo estava bem.  
  
"E como foi seu dia, 'Tsumu?", continuou.  
  
"Ótimo, oras", Atsumu retirou os olhos como se aquilo fosse óbvio. "Karasuno é uma ótima escola, viu? Consegui conversar com a sala inteira", Atsumu se gabava enquanto Osamu voltava aos seus fones de ouvido, praguejando internamente.  
  
Claro que Atsumu conseguira conversar com todos

Chegaram em casa dentro de poucos minutos, e Osamu ainda pensava sobre o garoto de olhos esverdeados. Por mais que tivesse aquele olhar de desdém o tempo inteiro, parecia se dar bem com os colegas de sala — se perguntava se aquilo era por ser uma pessoa agradável ou por influência dos amigos. Diferente dos colegas, parecia fazer questão de andar descuidado, como quem não se importasse com o que os outros pensam de sua imagem — talvez, realmente não se importasse. Ele e Osamu não haviam trocado uma palavra sequer durante todo aquele dia, apenas olhares furtivos de Miya sob ele — por alguma razão, estava curioso demais sobre o colega de sala.

Nobody knows, nobody knows. No one.

You'll never know, you'll never know me.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! O capítulo foi bem curtinho, mas prometo escrever mais nos próximos. Obrigada por ler até aqui.


End file.
